Stars in our eyes
by Snowy702
Summary: The Doctor's TARDIS is breached by a strange girl who accepts trans-dimentional technology at a blink of an eye and the TARDIS is on a set coarse for an intergalactic Spaceport. TEN/OC first go at a fan-fic and its horrid!
1. Chapter 1

H-Hello'

Abigail Harris pressed the silver key into her door handle and opened the door to see her apartment thrashed and torn to shreds. Her dining table was over turned and the plates were smashed in the corner of the room, the walls were gashed with large fist sized holes. All of her pictures were broken and it seemed like her clothes were tossed about. A crash and a few bangs came from the side bathroom, making Abigail's aorta jump into her throat and the door flung open, standing with his fists clenched and dripping with blood was Xander, the EX.

Abigail took a couple of steps inside and let her shoulder bag fall to the ground in disbelief. "H-hello, " she took a few steps backwards and he took a few towards her with a crazy look about his eye. " Whacha doin'?" she half joked.

" I'm making it seem as if there was a struggle…" he replied coldly. " You leave me there's a price to pay honey." Abigail nervously laughed and picked up her bag in a hurry and rushed out of the door in a whirl wind, hearing his heavy footing behind her Abigail instead of turning right and into the corridor she turned left and down the fire escape in hopes to loose him faster. She finally made it down to the street carefully maneuvering in the alleyway quickly she looked behind her for a second and then smacked into a hard surface sending her onto her backside. "oof!" she looked up and saw a large blue box labeled ' Police Public Call Box' and the door was cracked open, probably from her momentum from hitting it she wondered.

The blue box looked like a good place to hide from her crazy Ex-boyfriend, who was clearly out of his mind. She opened the door and shut it, having her front to the door catching her breath she felt a cool air on the back of her neck. She turned around slowly to a vast chamber trying to make sense of it all. In the center of the room was a many -sided control console that stood on a raised platform. Vine-like power cables hung from the ceiling and she noticed that the walls curved in, between organic-looking coral supports.

"B-But it was just a blue box," she whispered with the familiar feeling of awe you always get when you go into a church or a temple.

"It's Dimensionally transcendental," a voice said to the side of her. Whipping her head towards the voice she gasped at the sight of the man. He was a rather skinny man, tall and wearing a pinstriped suit with bright red converse shoes.

"I was wondering what hit the TARDIS, I thought it was another ship crashing through but " she clapped his hands together very loudly startling Abigail. "HERE you are." he smiled widely.

Breaking the now awkward silence Abigail finally finding her voice

"Who are you? And what is a TARDIS?" she politely asked keeping her hand clenching her shoulder bag.

The man looked up from the control panel and beamed at her.

"I'm the Doctor, and TARDIS is an acronym for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. "

Abigail nodded her head and extended her hand out towards him, "Abigail Harris, so it's a 'time machine?' " they shook hands smiling politely and he nodded happily. "And is there any chance that you are a real policeman?"

The Doctors expression turned serious, " Where you looking for a policeman?" The a fixture in the glass column moved up and down and made a low pitched warping sound then the place began to shake vigorously.

"What's going on?" she asked and held onto the hand railing behind her.

"I'm afraid that when you wandered in I just completed setting the controls. We'll have to wait until we land before I can pt the old girl into reverse." He told her pressing a few buttons here and there and flipping switches like a madman.

"How long will that take?" she asked worried.

Just then the engine sounds died away with a dull thump.

"Not long at all," the doctor grinned, quickly checking the instruments on the console.

"Where are we?" Abigail wondered with a smile. "And when?"

The Doctor shot a quick look at Abigail noticing that her midback length brunette hair had a few blond streaks near the tips probably from dying it a few years back, but other than that it was rich in brown earthy tones and pulled in a tight ponytail. He thought that she looked quite attractive, also wasn't fazed by much, he introduced her to basically a new dimension and she accepted it with open arms.

"Oh I love a curious mind! Shall we have a quick peek? Just a little look, and then I'll get you home…"

Abigail could see that he was really eager to explore and she found that his enthusiasm was infectious. "Okay then," she told him smiling and pushing up her dark rimmed glasses . "But it doesn't need to be a quick peek either." she laughed and headed for the blue doorway.

A/N: Hello This is my first fan-fic and I wanna thank you for reading it, As a disclaimer I don't own Doctor who, and I do own Abigail Harris as a O/C lol, I do have intentions on continuing this if you guys like it or not, and if the content seems a little familiar I am in possession of a Doctor who: decide your own destiny book and I read the thing like a thousand times over and added my own character in to the mix in my head so I thought "hell why not write it down and get a few reviews outta it." so please review and comment I would love to know what you think and if there can be improvements.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What I chose.

Abigail stepped out of the TARDIS And stopped in astonishment she found herself in a long glass tube-like bridge suspended over a massive chamber. Below she could see long lines of desks, disappearing in the distance and king queues of people standing in line, with what looked like luggage being held by hovering trolleys besides them. It was a noisy busy scene, a loud buzz of a thousand conversations in different languages. Screens flashed with strange alien writing, Beyond the long lines of people and desks she could see shops and food stalls.

Taking all of this in Abigail didn't notice that the Doctor had stepped out behind her and locked the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor patted her shoulder and she took a step to the side to let him through, she looked at him in amazement and he just beamed away at her.

"It looks like an airport or something." She observed .

"Nothing gets pass you, does it!" comments the Doctor with a grin, Abigail rolled her eyes at him and laughed nudging him a bit in annoyance. "Actually this is a spaceport - in fact, the biggest in this sector of space. We're somewhere in the late Twenty-fifth century and this-"

Abigail cut him off there interrupting "Whoa Whoa, hold it right there," he looked at her confused and kind of annoyed that she stopped what he was going to say. " Your telling me that we're in the year, now I'm just going out on a whim here, 2480 something and in an intergalactic spaceport….in space." she added staring at him seriously.

"Well that is where spaceports are, I would hope." he answered her, "And you were almost right, the year is 2497, not bad for a rookie time traveler." he beamed but then his expression turned sad for a moment, looking at Abigail's disbelief stricken face. "you don't believe me…" he then grabbed her hand and led her into a large circular room. "Fine, I'll show you!" he grinned widely and she couldn't help but copy his emotions.

Its walls, floor and ceiling were predominantly transparent. Through them she saw the star speckled blackness of deep space. "Whoa…" her eyes widened and she pressed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose so she wouldn't miss any second of the gorgeous scene he was showing her. She also saw the rest of the vast structure of which the bubble- like room was part. It was a space station, made up of a pair of giant hexagonal rings. Each ring comprised of six large spheres, linked by cylindrical connecting arms. The couple was clearly viewing the space station from within one of its twelve apex spheres.

"Always loved an observation deck," the Doctor patted Abigail's back reassuringly. "OOH look at that," the Doctor then pointed at an elongated airplane like spaceship zooming across the stars with high powered flames coming out its backside.

"I'm in space!" Abigail took a few steps towards the glass and pressed her hand to it gently. Finding that it was oddly warm. "this is quite literally out of this world!" she laughed and then spun around in absolute happiness towards the Doctor. "Did I tell you that I used to think that the stars and the moon had a crush on me." the Doctor laughed at this statement. " No swear to god, don't laugh, and the two were always dueling it out for my heart and which ever one I saw that night first won me over, of course it was different every night and the moon didn't get much of a chance when it was a new moon, but I could never choose an absolute winner it was always a back and forth thing between the tree of us." she felt her face redden and she turned her head away innocently smiling. Laughing at herself cause she couldn't believe that she told him all of that, but she turned back to the glass. "Thank you Doctor. After seeing all of this, I choose the stars ." she touched the glass and felt her heart warm as well.

"Welcome to the universe Abigail," he said brightly, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it tightly. She was so small in stature only about five three in height and the Doctor wondered how a girl so small could pull at his hearts stings so hard, because as well as many other reasons he chose the stars as well all those years ago.

Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor who sadly.

A/N- Review please, I get all excited inside when people review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What we saw… or didn't.

"Excuse me?" says somebody behind them, turning around Abigail saw that the speaker was a short, chubby, blue-skinned humanoid wearing a garish Hawaiian shirt that was a riot of reds, yellow and orange. Her eyes widened at the sight of the alien and looked up at the Doctor who was smiled at her thinking that this was her first- well… second alien encounter and how excited she must be.

"Do you fine couple know the way down to the Sol System Spaceways check-in desk?" asked the alien. "Oh where are my manners I am Professor Artemis Steele." he stuck out his hand for a shake.

Abigail complied politely and nodded her head and the Doctor spoke up. "It's very nice to meet you Professor Steele " I'm the Doctor and this is Abigail Harris, first time flyer a bit quite" he pointed at Abigail and she shook her head nervously to play along.

"Well don't you worry my dear it'll be over before you know it," he turned back to the Doctor. "You know Mr. Harris they have - " but the Doctor cut him off there.

"Oh no no no no, you see we're not married." he gestured towards Abigail and himself.

"I'm terribly sorry, siblings perhaps?"

" No, just friends." Abigail spoke up slightly embarrassed and patted the Doctor hard on the back. The Doctor looked at her and she knew that she was a bit annoyed with how he handled the current situation, but he couldn't help it for the time being so he changed the subject.

" We only just arrived ourselves maybe one of the information points may help." The Doctor said looking around the port, " They look something like a small wall-mounted cash machine. There should be loads of them round here" he tells them. Unfortunately most of the bridge was completely transparent- and the only wall on which they might find an information point was back in the alcove where the TARDIS landed.

When Abigail looked in that direction to see the TARDIS was being bathed in multicolored lights .

"Uh Doctor is it supposed to do that?" she asked pointing in the direction of the TARDIS but before he could answer it becomes quite clear - as clear as the TARDIS itself began to lose its solid shape, becoming transparent and then it faded completely from view.

The Doctor looked a bit stunned and answered her question with a " No, no its not." Running towards the spot of the missing blue box the two of them stopped dead middle and the Doctor took a slim silver torch from his jacket and it buzzed lightly and lit up a very pretty blue. Thusly he looked at the tube on the torch and returned it to his jacket pocket sighing.

"Its been taken by a separate entity other than the ships own will," he pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly seemingly deep in thought.

" But what are we going to do? Where has it gone to?" Abigail outstretched her arm in the path of where the ship should be, in case there was some kind of optical illusion going on, but there was nothing there. She wiggled her arm in reassurance.

"Don't panic," The Doctor said opening his eyes widely looking at her gestures in the empty space. " I've never lost the old girl before." He stopped himself and reconsidered, "Well.. When I say never, I mean not much. Well.. Actually, quite a bit, But never for long. Well.. When I say long …"

"Doctor," Abigail interrupted his little tangent and held his thin face in her dainty hands." Focus, can we find it?" The Doctor forced to focus on the small woman before him stared into her china blue eyes that were neatly outlined in black and it swooped out the sides to give her a pixie look. He also noticed that her hands were surprisingly soft and held his face perfectly. She let go of his face and brought them to her sides, as he snapped out of that mindset.

" Yeah we need an information station." he took her hand and rushed in the direction of the blue humanoid from earlier.

The man waved happily at them and shook the Doctors hand gratefully "Thank you Thank you sir, you're a life-saver. I have to run," he tells them. " my flight to Saturn leaves in thirty minutes, but I wish you well with your hunt, I do hope you find whatever it is your looking for. He disappears into the crowd of people and while Abigail looked at all the people walking, stalking and slithering she couldn't help but smile at the different species living together, catching flights, visiting families, seeing passengers off, it just seemed too normal to her, laughing she turned back toward the Doctor and saw that he completely destroyed the information unit with paneling ripped from the sides showing its internal wiring and circuits he was reconnecting two yellow wires together and the screen that was lopsided began to flash and emit an alien language.

"How did you do all of this, I had my back turned for like thirty seconds." Abigail motioned her arms in the units direction. "your gonna get us kicked outta here."

"Oh , that's interesting," muttered the Doctor, who was outstretching is neck to see the screen.

"What is it?" she asked him

The Doctor looked up at her and she saw that he had produced a pair of thin dark-rimmed glasses from somewhere that framed his face in a light that Abigail hadn't seen before. She was kind of awestruck by the sight of him in brainy specs,.

" The TARDIS has been removed by security. We'll have to collect it from the security office." he said removing the specs making Abigail's inner self go 'aww.." in sadness, but still he looked good with or without.

"Where's that?"

"Saturn!" he beamed and Abigail's jaw dropped in disbelief.

" No way!" she smiled back " That's one of my favorite planets."

The Doctor held out his arm with a devilish smile and Abigail giggled and took his arm and they walked down the corridor towards a terminal with a large hologram of the planet Saturn spinning on its axis above its entrance.

A/N- Hello again hope your enjoying it, Please review and tell me what you think.

Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor who, but I wished I did.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Relations and Ships

The Doctor and Abigail made their way to a large lobby that was made up of bleach white walls with detailed etchings of Ancient Rome to the right and curved around the lobby into different time eras then into what seemed like the 25th century's modern day. Stopping in the middle of the lobby, the Doctor spun around looking for the right flight booth and he took off in the direction of a bright red desk with Abigail right on his heels. As they drew closer Abigail recognized the white signature 'Virgin' on the front of the desk and in larger letters below it in black glittery paint read 'Space Travel'. As the couple reached the desk Abigail looked up at the Doctor with a very bland look on her face, him finally noticing her gaze.

"What?" he asked

Abigail rolled her eyes and sighed deeply thusly walking to the side of the desk and fanning her arms out around the advertisement and smiling obnoxiously like a showgirl from the Price is Right.

Looking at her blankly he didn't make the connection, then a surprised look crossed his face and started to pat his large brown coat.

"Ooh that reminds me," and he pulled out a red credit card with the same logo embedded on it. " Frequent flier miles. Have quite a bit added up, and I'm thinking that they add up to a couple of free tickets." he beamed and put the card on the desk while Abigail slapped her forehead with a thump.

A very tall blond girl with an attendant outfit that matched the color of the desk grabbed up the card and ran it through looking at the Doctor with flirtatious eyes, she cleared her throat and flipped her hair smiling through bleached white teeth.

" So where are you headed sir? Business trip? On holiday with your daughter?" she handed the Doctor back his card and he laughed lightly as Abigail's face went hot with embarrassment.

"I'm NOT his daughter." Abigail uttered staring hard at the woman.

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry Miss, I just assumed because of your height and the way your dressed." she said in the least bit apologetic tone.

Abigail was wearing white poka-dotted bowed ballet flats, a pair of skinny jeans and a pink shoulder cropped 'Ramones' shirt with a lime green tank top underneath. Sure she was short but to insult the way she dressed? Abigail found nothing immature about the way she dressed, it was normal to her.

"Look honey, can you just make those pretty little manicured fingers whip us up two tickets to Saturn without any noise?" Abigail rebutted. The Doctor looked at Abigail in a slightly new light, 'Don't insult the way she dressed.' he took a mental note and stored it in his synapses. The tall blonde nodded her head in slight fear and began clacking on the computer keyboard, Abigail patted the Doctor's arm, "I'm going to sit down over there for a bit." and she walked towards a row of seating.

The Doctor closed his eyes sighing and looked at the blonde, "I'm sorry about her, she's a little new to everything."

The blonde looked up from the keyboard and peaked over the Doctors shoulder to see if Abigail was out of hearing range. "It's alright sir," she laughed and produced a pair of tickets in red paper jackets." But your wife seems like quite a catch." Looking surprised he grabbed the tickets and smiled thinking 'why does everybody think that there's something between me and my female companions? Why can't I just be friends with a girl and not have any connections relations wise?' He looked back at Abigail slouching in the chair with her legs outstretched and crossed at the heels, she then leaned forward and removed the tie from her long brunette hair and shook it out vigorously for it to lay on her shoulders in a perfect rage.

'But then again…' he thought and his eyebrow quirked upwards.

Figuring out where they had to go Abigail and the Doctor were being ushered on-board the Star Cruiser Kestel. The whole process was just like boarding a plane back on earth but on a larger scale. The docking tunnel was a large transparent tube with a moving sidewalk that shot from the spaceport to the ship over three kilometers ways hovering in deep space. Abigail pushed up her glasses to the bridge of her nose and gulped air as she and the Doctor reached the moving walkway. Only a few feet away from the entrance Abigail stopped and the Doctor looked back at her questionably.

"Come on lets go, we're gonna be late." he kept on walking.

"I-I can't." She said looking onward towards the moving platform. "I'm afraid of heights."

The Doctor stopped , turned and made his way back over to Abigail.

"What do you mean? It's fine, the inertia-dampeners keep it safe, it only takes a minute its not that far away." he smiled which made her feel a little better but then nervousness sank in and she bit her bottom lip looking away from him and down the tube for a minute.

"Your going to be alright Abbi, I'm gonna be every step of the way." he smiled sweetly at her and held out his hand.

Abigail felt her cheeks warm, and she smiled widely. Something in his eyes drew her in and it seemed as if they could look into her very soul, but in a good way.

She took his hand gently and laughed. " you called me Abbi."

He beamed back, "Is that alright?" he asked squeezing her soft hands.

"Yeah I like it. Nobodies called me that before."

"Really? That's like the basic's if I WERE to give you a nickname." he replied and laughed "you are really bizarre Abbi you know that?"

"Yeah I guess I am." she joked as if she didn't know.

" Umm what other names can their be for 'Abigail?'" he thought. " Abs, gabby, gail. Or you could go backwards with the name and say 'Liagiba'. Well.. That wouldn't look very nice on page, easy to say hard to write. And you could also say…"

Abigail cut him off by placing two of her fingers against his lips and shushing until he went quiet. " Those are all very nice Doctor, but don't push it." Smiling and shaking her head as she removed her fingers he smiled back at her.

"Alright then, Allons-y!"

A/N- 'ello! I took the weekend off but now I'm back and raring to go, in this chapter we see a bit of Abigail's angry side which I'm kinda proud of. I'm also going to try and make the chapters longer, but it might be an empty promise if I'm having a bad week or not. You know all that jazz, anyways please review and Thank you for the Alert-y people subscribing it makes me all tingly inside knowing that you guys are watching my every move, lol.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: '- _Smoke from my lungs.'_

As soon as Abigail and the doctor were settled in the cramped economy class cabin Abigail was surprised that her seat was comfortable and she settled into it with a relived sigh. The Doctor was fidgeting in his and fighting with a pair of knotted complementary headphones.

"Are you alright Doctor?" Abigail asked laughing at his expense.

"I prefer to drive myself." the doctor sighed and rolled up the headphones and put them in the front pocket of the seat to deal with them later.

~_Ding DING~_

"_we've been told by the Spaceship traffic control that we've lost our launch window," _announces the pilot over the intercom, _"and we'll have to stay on the launch pad for a few more minutes, but I am certain that we can make up time when we do get underway."_

~_Ding~_

"We'll catch up to the TARDIS soon enough" the Doctor told Abigail not to worry.

"How can it already be on Saturn?" She asked. "Surely its only been a couple of hours since it went missing?"

"It will have gone on the freight express- and shop without any inertia dampeners. Unless you want to arrive looking like jam we have to take the scenic route." explains the Doctor.

"So does this ship take off like an old school rocket? You know like with a countdown and -" She caught the Doctor staring at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm going to take that as a 'No, Abbi, now shut up.'"

"You humans are so childish sometimes," He laughed but quickly stopped knowing how childish he could be. Abigail stuck out her tongue towards the doctor and sunk down in her comfy chair staring out the window. Looking out at each individual star and watching the deep purple and blue clouds swirl weightlessly through the galaxy.

"Where do they all come from?" she whispered to herself leaning her forehead on the little window.

The Doctor leaned over next to her shoulder to stare along with her.

"Basically a big ball of gas which gives off both light and heat. The galaxy consists of many things like planets and rocks but it also consists of clouds that are dust and gas. As more and more gas is gathered together by gravity in the clouds they start to spin and the atoms bump into each other faster and faster, that heats up as well as the cloud then nuclear fusion kicks in, then BAM a Protostar is born." he beamed, in a few moments of silence he cleared his throat and moved back to his regular seating.

Abigail could feel his presence still there as she kept her head on the glass but her eyes in his general direction. Sure she was trying to listen to his explanation but he was making it difficult being so close. She closed her eyes and took him in, his aura felt happy and welcoming, and he smelled of English leather and a sharp citrus that she couldn't put her finger on. The Doctor turned to Abigail to see if anything he said made it through. She turned around and smiled sweetly.

"Umm so a baby star is a Protostar?" She asked, and He nodded. "Kind of sucks the magic out of it but only proves that you learn something new everyday." She patted his arm and laid her arms on the hand rest. "Can we see one?"

"A Protostar?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

" Yeah, I mean if its alright with you, I don't mean to be forward about it or anything, I just mean that it would be an amazing sight, seeing a star being born." she smiled innocently. He lowered his eyebrows back down and laughed a bit, this worried Abigail a bit. "Oh god it was forward wasn't it, I'm sorry, just forget I said anything about it."

"No, no it's a brilliant idea," the Doctor defended." Its just how you asked, it was kind of adorable."

Abigail felt her cheeks redden with blush and she covered her face in embarrasment and laughed at herself for blushing at his comment. She turned away from him and looked out the window again to find that the stars weren't the same ones she had seen a few minutes before.

"We're moving Doctor!" She grabbed his sleeve tightly feeling her anxiety levels rise. He placed his free hand on top of her death grip of a hand and held it there in hope that she would release a bit.

"It's alright Abbi, we've been moving for a while now, around the time we were talking about Protostars." he explained. To her surprise the launch of the spaceship was almost an anticlimax, she didn't even feel a thing. "it's not like space travel in your time, with rocket reaching escape velocity in seconds and having to fight to escape the pull of the earth's gravity."

"It's almost as if we're not moving at all," she commented as she reached for the window shutter without looking outwards she shut it with a click.

The Doctor activated a screen built into the cabin wall and a display showed up of the spaceport logo. On the screen was displayed a giant space station in orbit between the earth and the moon receding into the distance.

"We'll get even faster in a minute when we go into hyper speed," he told her with a reassuring smile.

"How will we know when it goes into hyper speed? She asked him releasing her grip a bit but not by much. She enjoyed how warm his hand was covering hers.

"They'll be a slight tremor," said the Doctor, seconds before a massive shockwave hit, sending the couple flying from their seats. Then the cabin went pitch black.

Emergency lighting came on inside the cabin where they were thrown casting a spooky red light over everything, Abigail was laying on her stomach with the Doctor laying on over her protectively.

"Are you alright?" he got off of her slowly and helped her off the floor.

"I-I think so," she answered. "Doctor, what's happening?

He was making his was to the bulkhead door. "Power loss," he answered over his shoulder, and he wretched the door open. Heading back to Abigail he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the passenger cabin and into the ships private areas. With an unerring sense of direction he soon finds his way to the engine room. It was a large chamber full of technology, centered on a thick column from which dense back smoke was pouring.

A balding, middle-aged man dressed in red overalls labeled 'ENGINEERING' in white letters lied injured on the floor where a medical officer was attending to him. Elsewhere in the room a young man with untidy red hair in similar red overalls was looking at various computer read-outs with a look of panic.

"John Smith, engineering inspector, and this is my partner Abigail Harris, now What's the problem?" The Doctor asked him flashing a black wallet in his direction.

"Unstable fuel in the fusion chamber," the young engineer looked completely petrified, " and I'm worried that the whole thing is going to explode."

"That doesn't seem like something we want to be seeing, does it?" muttered the Doctor, taking the young man's place at the control consoles.

"Can you fix it?" Abigail asked with a slight worry about her voice.

Without taking his eyes form the read-outs the doctor nodded in assurance that he could sort out the problem. "The question is, can I do it in time?"

The Doctor's hand were a blur as he made quick adjustments to various controls. "Can you see a fire extinguisher?" he asked Abigail.

She looked around the chamber quickly looking for something that might resemble a fire extinguisher. She eyed a cylinder shape and ran for it. She yanked it off the wall and to her surprise the medic reached it right out of her hands.

"Thank you, he needs oxygen." She pulled a face mask from a hidden panel on the cylinder and placed it over the older engineers mouth securely. "Can you help me move him?" the medic asked her, nodding at her patient, who was now breathing easier.

"Sure but we need a fire extinguisher…" she told her.

"Help me and I'll show you where they are."

Abigail nodded and she lifted the man by the feet and carried the man out into the corridor. The engine room doors slammed shut behind them. Abigail placed the mans feet down gently and ran to the door pounding on it.

"Doctor?" she yelled. Thinking quickly she turned back to the medical officer "Where's the fire extinguisher?" The officer pointed to a small red box on the wall, and went back to care for the older gentleman. She opened it to find a small cylinder with a hose attachment. She grabbed it in a hurry and tried to get back into the engine room.

The doors suddenly opened and a thick bellow of black smoke rolled over Abigail. A figure emerged, coughing and stumbling. It was the junior engineer.

"Are you alright?" She asked." Is the Doctor still in there?" But he couldn't answer through the coughing. All he does is point in the direction of the smoke. Not waiting for more information she ran for the doorway.

"Wait!" the medic instructed. "Stay close to the floor." The medic and engineer watched her drop down and crawl into the room in a hurry.

Inside the room the smoke was even thicker, but as the medic suggested Abigail noticed that it was thinner closer to the floor. Treading through the smoke coughing up a storm Abigail made out a figure and a pair of red trainers still standing near the console. Somehow he was still on his feet.

"DOCTOR!" Abigail yelled coughing and held up the extinguisher. She felt an entity wrap around the tube and pull it from her grasp. To her surprise, rather than spraying a foam or gas on to the flames emitting from the console, it seemed like to act in an opposite fashion, sucking all of the smoke out of the air and extinguishing the flames at the same time. In a matter of seconds the fire and smoke have disappeared.

The Doctor looked down at Abigail who was still kneeling on the floor with a wide grin. "Anti-fire" he told her in a rather unhelpful way. "Thanks for your help."

Abigail was going to answer him but doubled over coughed violently and wheezed as she realized that the smoke in her lungs was still effecting her.

The Doctor turned his attention to the engine trouble. He flicked a couple switches and then stepped back and down to help Abigail onto her back. The engine noise, which was an ugly roar, dropped into a gentle hum. The Doctor with a worried look stared at the small girl who had help him save a whole ship from exploding and thought about what was happening in her internally.

"Now I can help you but to let you know that this means nothing." he said seriously leaning down to her pressing his lips onto hers. Abigail's eyes widened and her wheezing slowed down and then stopped altogether. Closing her eyes she pressed lightly back with her lips incasing each other in a more meaningful kiss. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly to see that she was alright then tried to pull away but found that her hand snaked its way around his neck and held him there grasping more lip with her own. He wasn't going to lie he enjoyed her playfulness but he had to get away.

He reached around and removed her hand and pulled away from her standing up he expelled a similar black smoke from before from his mouth and coughed out a little more.

" Detoxed your lungs for you and might as well detoxed my own while I was at it." he said reaching for her arms and helped her up.

"You took the smoke from my lungs?" she asked with a questionable outlook.

"Your not coughing anymore are you?" he pointed out.

"Well no I suppose not but you- " she was cut off by him.

" Come on no time to waste." he grabbed her hand and lead her to the doors.

"But you kissed me!" she laughed at him trying to change the subject.

" No I didn't, I was helping you."

"By kissing me?"

" No I didn't kiss you."

"Look it takes two to tango and four lips to kiss and by my book that's what you did." she stopped, basically forcing the Doctor to face the music. He stopped and sighed deeply turning to her.

" You were going to choke on your own air and all you can think about was what I did in order to help you?" he asked her and a few moments of silence rolled over.

"So.. You admit it." She smiled and crossed her arms.

Looking in all directions he seemed flabbergasted and scoffed at her.

" I wouldn't even classify that as kissing, I was doing you a favor." he pouted.

"And what would classify as kissing?" Abigail took a couple of steps closer to him invading his bubble. Looking down at her she had a flirtatious way about her sky blue eyes and a tiny crook in her smile the Doctor noticed.

"Can we talk about this later? We got to check on the engineers." he embarrassingly turned and walked out the doors.

"Okay but we are going to have a serious talk when we get the time!" Abigail yelled to him laughed and shaking her head as she ran towards him with a huge smile on her face.

_A/N- Hello there again! Hope you enjoyed chapter 5 It took super long to write but I enjoyed the outcome. Please review, fave, alert, do what you do. Either way it brings a smile to my face._

_Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor who all though I wish I did and for Steven Moffat to get his head outta his hind quarters and explain to me why he has kept me in suspense for two months. Working on Sherlock Homes isn't a good enough answer! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:_ "Wait, it told me to have a nice day…"_

The crew were so grateful for the assistance in the crisis and when the couple found their way back to their seats the trays were folded down and held two appetizer plates filled with carrots, celery, chips and fingers. Abigail held her stomach and looked up at the Doctor with a desperate puppy look in her eye.

"I'm not stopping you." he laughed and took a piece of celery from the plate and sat down in his seat with a thump. Abigail gave a squeal of utter happiness and skipped happily to her seat and started munching on a plethora of baby carrots heavily.

"My stomach is in love with this spaceship!" she laughed helping herself to another appetizer looking at the Doctor's unmunched celery in his hand. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm wondering why the fusion chamber refused the fuel and reacted the way it did. It's very peculiar." he told her and threw the vegetable back onto the plate, his facial expression in deep contemplation. "Things like this always happen to me, the excitement, exhilaration and especially the danger of it all." He thought about the position that he practically forced her into earlier and couldn't bear the thought of her getting hurt. "I decided that that once we find the TARDIS I'm taking you home."

He didn't hear a response from Abigail and turned to find that she was sitting sideways in the chair facing him holding her knees to her chest fast asleep against the head rest. Staring at the sleeping girl before him he looked at her soft features more carefully. He saw that from the way her ribcage filled with air and released that her oxygen intake increased greatly. He also noticed that her arms were marked with small scars, not in the self destructive kind of way but it looked like either she had pets or she had a lot of accidents involving sharp objects. He stored that information away to ask her later.

Looking at how her hair fell around her petite face he noticed a hair that had misplaced itself on the opposite side of her face. He reached for it and placed it back trailing his fingers across her forehead and down her cheek where he found himself cupping her slightly flushed cheek, stroking her cheek bone gently. Leading his hand back into his lap smiling softly at this small girl who was so brave and cool headed in the moment of crisis, he bet that she didn't know that she helped save so many lives . He turned back to his platter and bit into the celery once again with a small smile.

"But then again…I might keep you around."

* * *

><p>Sometime later the Doctor tried to wake up Abigail with a gentle nudge.<p>

"Abbi… Abigail. Its time to wake up and get off the ship, we've landed."

Abigail opened her eyes to see the Doctors sharp face, she covered her eyes and slowly groaned, easily falling back asleep.

"No, Abbi come on wake up we have to leave now."

Abigail felt groggy and uttered her defensive statement that didn't make a lick of sense.

"But the Saturn port is forever away and the pilot can't drive the TARDIS cause he's stuck in the cupboard and too lazy to …do anything…"

The Doctor laughed at her statement. "Well that must be true but we have to leave before they end up taking us to Neptune."

Abigail sighed deeply and slowly opened her eyes, "But I like Neptune, let go there instead and let Abigail sleep."

The Doctor groaned and placed his arms under her knee and around her mid-back. "No, come on hold onto my neck." She complied and sank into him perfectly, her head against his shoulder. The Doctor carried her through the cabin and out the exiting doors passing the crew once more the Doctor managed a small wave which wasn't hard to do, due to Abigail's barely next to nothing weight.

Abigail opened her eyes more fully and felt more awake. They found their selves in a small Spartan space station.

"I thought we were going to Saturn?" She mentioned to the Doctor.

"Oh, Good evening," he beamed at her setting her down "So did I!" he answered and quickly made his way to a set of computers, bringing out a slim silver torch from his jacket pocket, Abigail recognized it as the thing that helped him dismantle the information station back at the spaceport. He pressed a button on the side of it and it hummed lightly over the space stations computers.

"So what does that thing do exactly?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sonic Screwdriver, gets me where I want to go." he answered quickly not really answering Abigail's question. "AH-ha! This is an automated service station, a refueling stop. Attached to a larger product warehouses across the galaxy. We've managed to get ahead of the ship carrying the TARDIS. It should be here in about two hours" he announces, he placed the sonic screwdriver back into his pocket and stuck his hands into his pockets with a large sigh.

"Well since we have some time to kill, why don't we have a look around, eh?"

The couple discovered to find themselves standing in a large circular room. Its walls, floors and ceiling were predominantly transparent, almost like the observation lobby at the Spaceport. Abigail looked through the glass to see the amazing star speckled blackness of deep space.

She also saw the rest of the vast space station of which was bubble-like projections forming off of a large cylindrical metal tube.

"Some sort of Saturn orbiting facility, " says the Doctor. "Commercial I'd guess. That looks like a company name." He pointed at a bold red logo that read ~_Skinthetic_~ on the side of one tubular connectors. "I don't recognize the label so I don't have the foggiest idea what it means." he smiled brightly towards Abigail.

"That helps.. I guess." she joked.

"Hey, you said it yourself, 'you learn something new everyday' and why not do that on a space station." he grabbed her hand and lead her into a pure white room with a round orange portal in the center of the small room.

"Ooh I found a orange circle that peaked my interest." he let go of her hand and as he drew closer to it, the portal glowed brighter. It reminded Abigail of the video game 'PORTAL' back home, and she hoped that he wouldn't pop out a blue one above some Turrets. Laughing internally before Abigail could question what it was, the Doctor stepped forward into its fluorescence and vanished.

"Doctor!" Abigail yelled for him as she extended out her hand only inches away from the opening and hesitated withdrawing her hand. "Doctor?" feeling her anxiety rise once more she calmed herself down with a deep breath and took one in holding her breath and shut her eyes walking into the orange light. Feeling it incase around her she felt an invisible fist close around her insides, yanking her forward with a sickening jolt. An instant later, she staggered forward into an entirely different surrounding.

The Doctor besides her, grinned at her bewildered expression

"What did you think of your first trip by ZOOB?"

Abigail's eyes lit up and she threw herself around his midline and embraced him tightly. With a 'oof' he figured out what she was doing and wrapped his arms around her shoulders returning the feeling.

"Your okay!" she smiled and then let him go quickly smacking his arm." You made me worry about you!"

He was slightly taken a back from her hug and then rubbed his arm where she struck him.

"Well who said I wasn't okay?"

"But you disappeared and I didn't know if you were coming back.' she crossed her arms in a tuff. He paused and smiled widely at the worried girl.

"You came looking for me." he laughed and Abigail smacked his arm again with more gusto.

"Ow.. Well that was just rude." She smiled at him shaking her head.

He grabbed his arm away from her reach and continued is train of thought from earlier.

"ZOOB, zoom tubes They were developed in the mid twenty third century a forerunner of teleport. Transports you along a fixed path between two points at ultra high velocity. Best to hold your breath when you use one, reduces the nausea." Abigail nodded her head in understanding and smirked at the portal behind her, proudly knowing that she avoided an incident involving sick. Looking around the room that she was basically forced into by ZOOB, it brought her into a passageway that lead to an opening a little distance away. A small black sphere dropped from above to block their way into the chamber beyond. An illuminated palm shape appeared in its superior surface as an artificial voice addressed them.

"_Welcome to the Sagittarius Apex portion of the Skinthetic commercial Port. This is a recorded access area. Please use the palm-pad interface to log-in/"_

Abigail gave the Doctor a questioning glace and then he nodded his head for her to touch the alien device. So as she engaged the device's slim interface, her field of vision went black and flashed a white alert.

"_Biometric log-in initiated."_

"Doctor it's in my head!" she gasped. "What do I do?" Abigail started to reach around with her free hand and feel out for the Doctor. The Doctor laid his hands over her petite shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Its alright Abbi, its normal in this century."

"Oh yeah that makes me feel better." She joked.

"_Scanning Retina."_

Abigail stood still as she possibly could and felt a momentary hotness on the back of her eyes, then a second message replaced the first in her head, the white letters turned red and flashed.

"_Log-in unsuccessful, security systems activated. Have a nice day."_

"Wait, it told me to have a nice day… really polite for a compu-" Abigail's eyes closed sleepily and she was released from the interface falling backwards. Luckily the Doctor caught her in his arms.

"Abbi?" he shouted shaking her lifeless body in his arms. "Abigail?"

* * *

><p>Abigail came around slowly, to find herself slumped over something that was jarring her up and down as her mind cleared, she realized that it was the Doctor's shoulder. He had her in a fire-man's rescue lift, and the two of them were hurrying along a curving corridor. At the sound of Abigail's groaning, The Doctor stopped and lowered her onto unsteady legs holding her up by her brachium. He took out the sonic screwdriver put on his brainy specs and scanned her head and over her body. Looking at the blue tube within the device.<p>

"Welcome back! Sorry for the undignified mode of transport, but I had to get you out of there in a hurry. When the system identified you as unauthorized personnel it knocked you out with a neural pulse, setting off all sorts of alarms by the sound of it." he said putting the screwdriver away and took out a stethoscope pressing it to Abigail's chest lightly listening to her heartbeat. This took her back a bit and she caught a waif of his entrancing smell, she couldn't listen to anything he said past that and only focused on his brown eyes in worry for her.

"There were robots coming from all directions. Service drones, can you believe it? Lowly service drones, cleaning, catering and repair machines. All programmed to act as security. Though I can't imagine why-" Abigail pulled his glasses right off and grabbed the Doctor's face kissing him firmly. Her hands enthralled in the mess he called hair, almost immediately the Doctor placed his hand on her lower back and her rib-cage to stabilize the two of them. Abigail pulled away from it half a minute later, he looked extremely breathless staring at a random spot on the corridor wall. She looked up at him and patted his chest lightly, "Thanks for saving me" She laughed out of breath "Now tell me that wasn't a proper kiss." She walked a few feet down the corridor and fluffed out her hair a bit.

The Doctor finally looking at her back he took a few steps toward her with a slight crook in his smile "No arguments there." he whispered to himself.

_A/N- Hello again!_

_Hope you enjoyed it. Interesting fact: I finished the base story in a Laundromat. Not sure how that's interesting but please remember to review and alert and to do what you do. And sorry about the double alert I found something that didn't make sense and had to fix it. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Doctor who but Abigail Harris is all my own. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Slight jealousy and nice thoughts._

The sound of heavy approaching footfalls, rapid and numerous, were coming from around the bend ahead. The Doctor wrapped his arm around Abigail's waist pulling her along.

"Quick in here!"

There was a recess in the corridor wall ahead of them, housing another glowing entrance to a ZOOB tube. From their hiding place they watched with held tongues the approach of several figures As they drew nearer Abigail suppressed an involuntary gasp of shock and covered her mouth tightly. Though their basic anatomy was human, they had a couple distinctive inhuman features. Their eyes were a smooth metallic silver, with no iris of pupil.

There was something else strange about the silver eyed figures. Wherever their skin was exposed it appeared to shimmer slightly.

The group halted only a few meters away. The lead figure scanned the corridor ahead with a blank silver eyed stare, then addressed his companions.

"We will deactivate all ZOOB tubes from this sector. The intruders must be apprehended and taken to the grafting theatre."

The other figures separated wordlessly into two groups and moved off into opposite directions along the corridor. As they departed, the remaining figure, the speaker, wretched a panel from the hall beside him and thrusted its hand inside. A moment later, the glow from the ZOOB entrance beside The couple faded and died.

As Abigail exchanged a rather anxious look with the Doctor, he delved into his suit pocket and pulled out a black wallet and flipped it open to reveal a blank piece of paper.

"Psychic paper, we could try to bluff our way past him," he hissed in a barely audible whisper. Abigail stared back at the silver eyed humanoid, then back at the Doctor with questionable eyes.

"By the looks of him, he doesn't seem like the bluffable type, I mean if I just jammed my hand into a wall to try and capture intruders, I wouldn't want to talk to two people with a slip of paper." she said rolling her eyes matching the same volume as the Doctor.

"Good point," he gestured to a grille in the low ceiling above her. "Guess the only way is up."

With a little sonic magic, the Doctor removed the grille and the two of them clambered up into the service void above. It was cramped and dark but there was just enough room for one person to squirm forward slowly. Before long Abigail saw a shaft of light ahead coming from another grille. The duct widened slightly allowing her to wriggle alongside the Doctor. She peered down through the grille to see into the room below. She could see four unconscious men, each strapped to an operating table by arm and leg restraints. Their upper bodies were bare. She was struck by the fact that their skin appeared normal, unlike that of the strange humanoids they recently encountered.

They watched as a robotic arm swung across the first man's body and applied a small translucent patch to his chest.

The Doctor gestured for her to keep moving, a few seconds after they started to wriggle forwards there was an unsettling creaking noise and the surface beneath them gave way.

The Doctor and Abigail both fell helplessly through the air, landing in a heap.

A few moments later groaning Abigail picked herself up slowly, bruised but not badly hurt. The robotic arm that she observed in action, broken off its surgical task. A lens at its tip was pointed directly at Abigail in a harsh robotic stare, sending Abigail to stagger backwards into the Doctors chest with a gasp.

"Hi." Beamed the Doctor at the robotic arm. Brushing debris from his suit, "Hope you don't mind us dropping in."

A small red light besides the eye lens began to flash and an ear-splitting alarm burst into life.

The Doctor grabbed Abigail's hand rushing her from the strange operating theatre and into the passageway outside, but two pairs of silver eyed figures were already responding to the alarm, converging on the couple from opposite ends of the corridor. The Doctor swung around to get a look at the ones coming from behind them. Having his back to hers their hands held together tight.

"D-Doctor what do we do?" Abigail asked, her heart pounding in her chest.

"I'm thinking!" He yelled. "Um we can either try to barge past them or we fight."

"Fight?" Abigail questioned, " I never had to fight anything like that before."

"Well we have to try Abbi," with the humanoids gaining, "I need you to be brave right now.

Abigail squeezed his hand tighter and nodded her head thinking, _anything for you._

Instinctively Abigail squared up to the advancing humanoids, pulse racing. Out of no where, a scruffy looking boy, not more than nine years old, appeared. He was clutching a device made of a bundle of electronic components lashed to a transparent flask. Lobbing the device in between the Doctor and Abigail, the boy yelled at them.

"Follow me!"

As they obeyed, there was a loud explosion followed by wailing and grunting. Abigail didn't look back but tried to keep pace with the Doctor as the little boy lead them along a passageway before halting abruptly. With a whack of his fist, he released a door hidden in the wall, shepherding them through, then closing the door behind him.

The couple found their selves in a cramped but concealed den.

"Nice place, I'm the Doctor and this his Abigail Harris, say hello Abbi." Abigail gave a small wave and brushed her hair behind her ears. "Splendid work back there young man.

"Slime grenade," Says the boy with a grin "Knocked it up myself. It won't hurt them, they're human, underneath all that shiny gunk." The small boy took an unwrapped blue brick and pointed it at Abigail.

"Hungry?" he offered.

Abigail was unsure what it was even food but didn't want to tell him that. So she shook her head with a sweet smile and gently declined.

The boy nodded his head with a hint of blush on his cheeks and put the brick away.

"I'm Blip by the way." he bowed to Abigail and took her hand gently kissing her knuckle like a little Casanova, this made Abigail smile widely thinking _oh jeez I think that this kid just hit on me._ The Doctor witnessing this chuckled lightly to himself wondering why he didn't think of doing that himself in the first place.

"Nice to meet some other folk who aren't Shiners." he boy concluded.

"Aren't what?" the Doctor raised an eyebrow at.

"Shiners. Silver eyes and funny skin. Mind you the were normal before." Blip answered.

"So what happened to them." Abigail asked and patted Blips hand regaining his attention.

"The Second Skin project. You know the massive problem with the ozone layer? Well Skinthetic, the company that owns this place have made artificial skin that blocks out UV rays. You stick a patch on your chest and it grows to cover your whole body." Blip points to his shock of white hair.

"UV rays are more dangerous to me 'cos I'm hypomelanomic that's why my hair and skin are so pale. So they thought I'd be a good test case 'cos I'm a freak." he said in a saddened tone. "Only I ran before they could patch me. All of the other testers got turned into Shiners. They're okay for a day or two then their eyes silver over and they start acting like zombies. The first ones to turn forced all the others on board to be patched."

The Doctor looked worried and placed a hand on the boys small shoulder.

"Blip, do you think that we could get hold of one of these patches?"

"I don't see why not, I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Brilliant! Now Abbi," he turned to her. "I'm going to check the computers on the TARDIS' location and have it dropped off here. Also to do research on this Skinthetic. Something definitely isn't right about this place."

"Sweet," Abigail smiled and then thought about what he just said. "Did you say that you could have had the TARDIS shipped here all along?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you could do that before?" Abigail put her hands on her hips.

"I thought that we could have taken a trip to Saturn base, did a little sightseeing and then picked up the TARDIS along the way." he answered with a large smile but looking at the way she was looking at him, his smile diminished. "It was always the plan to get the TARDIS back Abbi."

Seeing his anguish she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he was just trying to show her a nice time. She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him chuckling lightly.

"Your an impossible thing Doctor, you know that?" she joked.

"Oh yes," he answered with a wink.

"I'll go with the kid and be useful while you go check." Abigail shuffled Blip's pale white hair seeing his face turn a light pink he moved his hair back into place looking embarrassed by what she called him. "Oh excuse me.. I'll escort this young gentleman to retrieve a patch, still feeling useful of course." She corrected herself to make Blip feel better about feeling like a kid, and it worked as he held his chin a little higher.

The three of them crawled through the paneling and with the Doctor smiling gave Abigail a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you jealous of Blip per chance?" Abigail joked with a crooked smile.

"Perhaps…" he smiled back. "Just ..be safe alright? Take care of my girl Blip or I'll have your neck." raising his eyebrow a the boy who nodded his head swiftly. They split up and went in opposite directions.

"Miss Harris? Is The Doctor your boyfriend?" Blip asked politely. Abigail snickered with a smile at the thought of someone who finally asked properly.

"No we're just friends." She told the boy. " and please no 'Miss Harris' stuff, Just Abigail."

The boy looked down as Abigail caught a glimpse of his reddened cheeks.

"Well.. then Abigail, why did he kiss your head, my Mum and Dad always kiss each other there when I'm around."

"We're just kind of protective over one another, we hold hands sometimes and kissed a few, doesn't mean that we're in a relationship like your parents or anything." Abigail always felt a little awkward around kids this age. She didn't know how to sugar coat anything down to their levels so she was just as honest as she could be with a nine year old.

As the two of them walked, Blip scoffed and laughed.

"Well all of the things you told me about your and your 'friend'" he air quoted. "That's all the makings of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship."

Abigail stopped in her tracks at his statement while he walked on she couldn't help but smile. It didn't make sense in her mind, somebody who basically has access to the entire universe couldn't possibly be labeled so simply, but still it was a nice thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Hard to catch…_

Abigail accompanied Blip along sequences of passageways until they arrived near an entrance marked CLONING LAB I.

"This is where they grow the patches," whispered Blip. He cleared his throat, looking seriously at Abigail. "You should hold my hand, so we don't get split up." He held out his small hand nervously.

Abigail smiled lightly and took his hand. "Good idea." He lead her down another hall and through a doorway.

They were in luck, as the laboratory was deserted. But Blip letting go of Abigail's hand moved along a series of workstations, seemed less than pleased.

"Where are the patches? There should be in each incubator." Then his eyes fell on a large white pod in the center of the lab. He hurried over to examine it.

"Cargo pod. Bet its full of 'em. They must be packing them up to send them somewhere." He tried to open the hatch but with no avail. "Darn it, its locked."

Blip busied himself trying to break into the cargo pod by rewiring a key pad off the side of the pod. Abigail looked around for something to act as a lever for the pod hatch opened a door at the other side of the lab opened into a narrow hall, and a working ZOOB tube embedded into the wall of the corridor. Abigail wondered if it lead to an area where there might be more patches.

"Got it!"

Blip finally succeeded in hot wiring the pods electronic lock, its hatch hissed open. Inside were hundreds of silver canisters, Blip pulled one out, opened it carefully and withdrew a slim transparent casing containing a thing patch of skin-like tissue.

"Nice work young man!" Abigail recognized this familiar voice. It was the Doctor's. He was standing in the doorway that Abigail just opened.

"Any luck with the computers?" Abigail smiled brightly, the Doctor continued.

"Wish I made as much progress. Haven't even found my way back to the docking station yet- this place is a labyrinth.!" he exclaimed.

"You got here from the Sagittarius Apex docking port right?" Blip asked the Doctor as he made his way over from the cargo pod.

"That sounds about right, would you know which direction?" Blip immediately crossed the room to an systems terminal.

"Yeah, " he said pressing a large green button on the keyboard bringing up a large map over the screen and a little red dot flashed in one of its many rooms, Blip placed a finger on it." Here we are, you need to take this ZOOB in this room about thirty chambers to the right and it'll pop you up in the room you want. Which is here." he pressed another button and it revealed another window showing a cargo ship unloading the TARDIS on its floor.

"That's the TARDIS." he smiled widely, "About time!."

The Doctor read off the location at the bottom of the screen.

"Sagittarius Apex, Area 7.. I think I can probably find my way there. You two see what you can dig up. I'm going to nip back to the old girl and get back with my diagnostics in a jiff."

Abigail ran her hands through her hair scratching her head along the way.

"And what exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" She sighed.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it." He snapped his fingers, "Kinda like how you found the TARDIS." He smiled widely.

"But I ran into it….. literally."

"That's one of the best ways to find something." He walked out the doorway. "Sometimes it just pops up right at you." and he strode to the left.

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Other way!" and she saw the Doctor halfway jog to the right clearing his throat.

"I knew that." he said as he passed.

"No you didn't." Abigail laughed and looked down at Blip.

"Do you have any idea what he meant by all that?" She asked a very confused little boy.

"Not a clue." he confessed rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well lets check over-" she stopped, listening carefully and heard footsteps, "Quick over here." She grabbed his arm and dove for cover behind one nearby workstation, as three Shiners emerged from the corridor. As they moved out into the lab, they were checking on the cargo pod that Blip had broken into.

"Increase numbers to find the intruders and graft them.. graft them all." the lead Shiner said with no emotion and lead his fellow Shiners through the doorway to the left.

Looking at Blip with the utmost concern. "I have to warn the Doctor, once I meet up with him we'll meet up with you at your den, alright-"she said turning away from him and feeling a yank on her shirt. Turning back she saw the sadness and worry in the small boys face, "Don't worry I'll be alright. We'll meet back up with you and get you outta this place." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, I was supposed to take care of you Abigail, please don't make me out to be a liar."

"I'll be sure to tell the Doctor that you couldn't do anything to stop me."

"I find that very un-" Abigail took Blip by the shirt collar and kissed him on the cheek firmly, and the boy was flabbergasted sitting there mindlessly enthralled in his first kiss.

"Now get to that ZOOB tube before anything sees you." She said and left Blip shaking his head in confusion to where she had gone, seeing only her heels at the edge of the doorway.

As she ran towards the Doctor, he was stopped at a crossroads of three ZOOB's, where they were all glowing along side each other. Puzzled to which one to take he quickly noticed Abigail behind him doubled over catching her breath.

"Abigail?" he said placing a hand on her back to help her standup straight.

"Your hard to catch.." she laughed.

"What happened to Blip?" he asked with a stern voice.

"He's alright, we're gonna meet back up with him at his place." she let out a breath of air and took one back in, "we got bigger problems. They found out that we took a skin thing and their going to 'Graft' us." she air-quoted. "What the heck does that mean?"

"I haven't got a clue but I'm not going to stick around to find out," he took out his black rimmed glasses and slipped them on, only remembering what happened when he put them on last time. He could still taste her on his lips, nonchalantly he licked the middle of his top lip with the tip of his tongue to verify the taste. It was sweet like strawberries. Abigail standing next to him, her scent lingered around like a citrus apple blend. He enjoyed having something so simple send his mind into a whirlwind but snapped out of it quickly still thinking of her.

"When we get to the TARDIS, your staying there until its safe to come out." he declared.

"But Doctor!" Abigail snipped.

"No questions, Its too dangerous and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." he turned around with a very stern look on his face. "Do we understand each other?"

With hesitation Abigail raised her eyebrow and looked off to the side as not to roll her eyes directly at him and sighing.

"Fine." she said simply obviously annoyed .

"Alright then," turning back to the portals. "Now, unless I'm mistaken, the one we want is .. That one." he strode confidently into the center ZOOB and vanished. Remembering the Doctor's anti-sickness tip, she took in a deep breath to prepare and followed.

The Doctor's intuition hadn't failed him the ZOOB did in-fact take them to the area they had originally arrived in, and to Abigail's surprise the TARDIS was in the middle of the large room in all of its glory. Only now, the Doctor's magical blue box was surrounded by a host of silver eyed Shiners.

Out of no where two of the creatures grappled the Doctor. He managed to wrestle free momentarily from one of the Shiners grasp, he turned to Abigail.

" It's a trap Abbi! Get out of here!"

"I can't leave you!" she replied hastily.

"ABBI RUN!" he yelled in her direction and was recaptured tightly.

Abigail ran towards one of the Doctor's assailants and kicked them in the back of the knee hard sending them to the ground then repeating the same to the other. They released their grasp on the Doctor quickly.

Abigail grabbed his arm helping him up and the couple barreled towards the TARDIS.

"Where did you learn to kick like that?" The Doctor smiled and held her hand tightly as they ran.

Abigail laughed and pulled the Doctor along, "I didn't say I never fought."

Still one more Shiner that they were running towards was guarding their only exit. The shiner pulled out a device from his back.

Instinctively the Doctor tried to stop and shoved Abigail to the floor as the assailant pulled the trigger.

Witnessing volts of electricity bolt through the Doctor's body from the handheld Abigail screamed. Crawling to his side she sat on her knees and placed her shaken hands on his chest gently.

"Doctor?" she cried. There was no response. She placed her ear to his chest and listened for a heartbeat.

_-Thump-thump-thump-thump-_

"Oh thank god!" she relived. Either his heart was going into cardiac arrest or something was seriously wrong with his anatomy. She always knew in the back of her mind that he wasn't a normal human being, or that he was even human at all. She didn't want to bring it up and be rude, but now looking back she was stupid not to ask.

She didn't want to take any chances so she placed her hand in the center of his chest and put her other hand for support and started counting in her head to thirty pressing down hard over his heart. Then she gently plugged his nose, lifted his head by the nape of his neck and blew air into his lungs she went to count again but a Shiner lifted Abigail onto her feet by her long brunette hair.

"Stop! I need to help him!" she yelled trying to struggle free. The shiner ignored her plea.

"This… Doctor will be prepped for the Grafting Theatre." the lead figure said in a rather monotone voice. One of the figures that Abigail fought off dragged the Doctor by his underarms and took him down a corridor.

"No!" Abigail yelled stretching her arms towards the Doctor. She elbowed the Shiner multiple times in the stomach but it didn't faze him. The leader strode up to Abigail's frightened face and held her chin with his strong eyeing her with a deep silver stare.

"As will the female." letting go of her face, the caper flung her away cracking her head on the side of the TARDIS and blacked out_. _

_A/N- Thank you so much for reading chapter 8, I can't believe I finished it! Yay, I'm so lazy nowadays I need inspiration. SO Reviews on how I'm doing so far is mucho appreciated!_

_Disclaimer- I Don't own Doctor who…. (realization) ….WHY! _


	9. Chapter 9

-_Ending Transmissions and Breathing-_

Abigail's eyes flew open at the sound of small whirling noises. With a gasp she noticed that her environment changed dramatically. From what she could see, she was in a white room with a odd smell of sanitizer wafting about. Trying to move her head she discovered that she was pinned down by her neck. She tried to move her arms and legs but with no luck. The next thing Abigail noticed was a sharp chill against her back and her pink Ramones shirt has been removed and she was left with her lime green tank top from what she could feel. The cold metallic surface wasn't in the least bit comfortable she thought. _If they wanted to knock me out and capture me the least they could do was gimme a pillow_. She tried to make herself feel better about the situation at hand.

A strange device hovered over her slowly and came into focus. It was the robotic surgical arm from before. It's claw-like manipulator held a small translucent patch, which was lining up with the top of her sternum. She saw the red glow from its eye flash brightly in her direction.

"Well who said that holding a grudge never got anybody anywhere." she said with a nervous chuckle. The patch was slowly being lowered down inch by scrutinizing inch. "Doctor?" She tried to struggle to freedom but they held her to tightly. She whimpered in fear as it came only inches away from her chest, letting out a blood curdling scream she shut her terrified eyes.

There was a loud clang and a familiar buzz, and the robotic arm toppled sideways and sparked into flames. Opening her eyes gently she saw the Doctor leaning over her, sonic screwdriver in hand.

"Miss me?" he beamed.

"Doctor!" she smiled in relief.

"Lets get you out of here." he released the restraints from her neck wrists and ankles. Hurriedly helping her up from the table.

"How did you live, much less escape?" she asked and buried her head into his shoulder in a tight embrace.

"Played possum," He said proudly. "By the way thanks for the 'kiss of life' back there." he air quoted and rubbed his chest annoyed. " Think my rib cage sunk in about three centimeters."

Abigail simply rolled her eyes at him and playfully pushed him away from her, only to pull him back into her by his lapels yanking him into a passionate kiss.

This knocked the air out of him, he wasn't ready for her to make such a wild gesture. But he quickly adapted and he happily returned her sentiments and wrapped his hands around her waist and mid back. Abigail quickly broke the kiss looking at him sternly.

"Your not human are you?" she said in past realization.

"No," he eyed her seriousness. " Do you mind that I am not?"

She looked into his enchanting hazel eyes and pulled him back into another lust filled kiss.

The Doctor smiled against her lips.

"I'll take that as a no." he said catching his breath as he broke the kiss.

"Shut up alien boy…" She said firmly leaning him in the direction of a deeper kiss.

A ways away, the Doctor could hear approaching footsteps. Pulling away from her.

"Not to ruin your fun but we're about to have company." grabbing Abigail's hand and running into the closest corridor.

"But wait, I didn't make the bed." Abigail joked on their way out of the doorway.

"Come on." he pulled her rolling his eyes.

Just along the hall outside was an opening to a ZOOB. The two of them dashed for it quickly and found themselves in a room filled with hi-tech communications equipment.

Blip was manning the nearest display console and turned around quickly eyeing Abigail first.

"Abigail!" He beamed and rushed over to her embracing her around her midsection.

"Nice to see you too Blip." She shuffled the young boy's pale white hair and brushed it back into place. The Doctor smiled lightly at how close she grew on the young boy and how close she grew on him as well. Snapping out of it he patted Blip on the shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Blip, back at the console." he pointed him in the right direction.

"Sorry sir." he apologized and listened obediently returning to his post.

Placing a arm around Abigail's waist, he whispered into her ear.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Ooh a surprise, I like surprises," she clapped her hands together like a little girl but her face turned sour. "Unless it's something unpleasant like breathing smoke, being tied to a table or having my mind invaded by an overly polite computer, I'm not interested."

"Would you trust me?" he said turning her around with one swoop and he was facing in the direction of a familiar Police box.

Abigail's eyes widened and she squealed like a small child on Christmas morning, and took off running towards it. Stopping in front of it she extended her arms out wide and hugged the wooden box grandly popping her foot up as if it was her first embrace.

Leaning against the box the Doctor smiled away at her antics.

"While you were napping, I picked her up on the way." he patted the exterior paneling of the box.

"I think that TARDIS is my new favorite color." she sighed in great relief and smiled happily shutting her eyes still embracing the box.

"Doctor…" Blip said waving him over. "I found some recent transmissions from this station to earth. This might help us make some sense of what's been going on."

As Blip scanned the on-screen listing of the transmissions, the doctor pulled out his brainy specs and wistfully placed them on his face.

"That's odd, " the doctor said pointing to the listing. " The last message never got sent, play it back for me."

The young man touched the screen, a 3-D projection of a man's bust appeared above the console. He began speaking very rapidly, clearly in a state of panic.

" This is Professor Treffin, chief scientist on the Skinthetic orbiting platform, this is an urgent transmission for earth port nine. A ships been prepared for departure from this facility at 1500 hours, I am powerless to prevent its launch, it must not, I repeat must NOT be permitted to land. The vessel is carrying a shipment of fifty billion Second Skin patches, for global distribution. This mist be prevented at all cost. There is a-"they heard footfalls in the background of the message. The professors eyes grew wide in fear, another entity was apparent in the background and spoke.

"What are you up to Treffin?" the voice seemed familiar but Abigail couldn't put her finger on it.

"I -uh I'm- " and the transmission cut out.

"Guess the Shiners got him." said Blip leaning his head boringly against his palm. "Still doesn't tell us why the patches make you change all funny."

"Well-" the Doctor started. " the only reasoning behind it may not be pinpointed. But my guess is that its definitely something alien." he clapped his hands together and warmed them up using friction.

"Lets take a look at that patch shall we?" he beamed.

A/N- I am so sorry to have kept all of you waiting but things came up and my editor had things come up and oh yeah I didn't tell you guys I have an editor now her name is Lizzy, she's like a sister to me, she lives in Australia :D random bit of facts there but yeah I know that we'll make a perfect pairing for this story J

Anyways I had one review ask me where in the whoniverse does this take place, umm I was thinking that that it was between Voyage of the damned and the Adipose episodes in series 4, but now I'm just thinking that it's the specials, anyways I'm going to leave that to the imagination.

Please review! I need them, they let me know how you feel about it.


	10. notice

Hello guys its Snowy!

I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way but as I was writing chapter ten in my notebook I noticed that it wasn't fun for me anymore and it turned out to be a chore.

I may come back to it in the future but I'm not so sure at this point in time.

But what I have been working on and has been so much fun is my new story

"Can't face the stars" I have about two pages up and I hope you all please forgive me about Stars in our eyes.

Love, Snowy!


	11. Chapter 10

~_Things Abbi loves: Stars and beef ramen~_

"_They're alien," he said enthusiastically. "Each patch is a colony of exo-parasites- life forms which survive by encapsulating a host, then hijacking its biological systems. Treffin didn't manufacture a synthetic skin, he claimed it. He discovered a patch of exiting tissue that was UV resistant and saw the commercial value potential, probably picked it up at a meteor strike site. Didn't realize what he found was actually a parasitic alien life form. That's what all the second skin patches are cloned from."_

"_And millions of them are about to be sent to Saturn?" Abigail said trying to keep up with the Doctor's wicked fast explanation._

"_Not if I can help it." replied the Doctor. "Blip I want you to see if you can get that transmission through to Saturn Port Nine. We'll head for the hangar, and see if it isn't too late to stop the launch."_

_Blip saluted and his fingers danced across the long keyboards. _

_Abigail hurried after the Doctor as he led her quickly along a corridor, then halted in front of a glowing ZOOB entrance. _

"_If I'm right this should take us to Capricorn Apex- the main hangar." He looked down at Abigail's face that seemed to be preparing herself for a fight. "Are you sure your want to come? Could be dangerous." he asked with a serious outlook. Abigail cocked her eyebrow in his direction and stifled a laugh. _

"_What? What is it?" he questioned in worry. "I'm serious Abby." _

_She took his hand rolling her eyes jokingly. _

"_You should have warned me the moment I walked into that strange, wonderful, marvelous, silly blue box of yours." He looked at her slightly confused and wondering why she used so many adjectives in that sentence. _

"_But I wouldn't change it for all the stars in the sky." she beamed and embraced him tightly. Then she let go smacking his arm playfully before he could react to her hug. "But if it has anything to do with touch pads, we're just going to say 'No', okay?" she added smiling away. _

_He beamed back at her with small laughter. "Okay, so the plan is…"_

_Before the Doctor could finish his plans of action, a group of shiners burst onto the scene, weapons drawn. Without hesitation, the Doctor slipped a strange tubular device from his pocket, slinging it around his shoulder. Unleashing a series of crackling white flares of energy. _

_All four shiners slumped to the floor. _

_Abigail stared at the stunned shiners with shocked widened eyes._

"_What the HELL was that?" _

"_It's okay- they're not dead!" The Doctor reassured her, seeing the horrified look on her face. "And when they come around, they'll have regained control of their own bodies with any luck."_

_He passed Abigail the device, who didn't know if she was holding it right or not. Until the Doctor flipped it around right for her._

"_Its an antidote I whipped up for our little infestation problem. Its electromagnetic charge kick starts the humans host's own nervous system, helping them over throw the exo-parasite's control. Uses a lot of juice though. I'd guess we've only five or six charges left, so use it wisely." _

_Abigail nodded her head slightly understanding the basics of the device, 'Point, shoot equals no more shiny people' _

"_Okay but why am I holding it?" she said feeling really uneasy about holding this strange device. _

"_I don't like things that look like guns, gimme the creeps." he said quickly, patting her on the shoulder. "Now anymore questions or can we go and save the day?"_

"_Yeah…. how did you fit this in your pocket?" she said holding up the device which was surprisingly longer than her arm. _

"_J-Just come on!" he said as he strode through into the Zoob. As she followed rolling her eyes, she experienced the familiar momentary lurch, then emerged into a vast, high- ceiling chamber. They've been transported to Capricorn-apex, the stations hangar area. _

_A fleet of run-down van sized space vehicle with stub wings and a cluster of rear rocket thrusters were parked a little distance away. But these crafts were dwarfed by the looming bulk of a colossal space freighter that squatted at the center of the hangar floor. All around it, shiners and service drones scurried about. _

"_Look's like they're running pre-launch checks." whispers the Doctor. "We need to think of something fast if we're going to stop it from taking off."_

"_No hope for space ice bergs huh?" Abigail joked. _

"_Naw, they won't be around for at least a hundred more years." the Doctor replied._

_Abigail nudged him in the side. "Doctor…I was joking…" she smiled sweetly_

"_Oh.. Right." he turned back clearing his throat and gestured to the smaller space crafts. "Maybe we could use the astro-tugs to ram it- damage it enough that it can't fly." he ran this hand through his hair slightly nervous, thinking about if that plan would truly work. _

_Abigail stared at the Doctor angrily through pierced lips. After a moment of him looking around he took notice to her expression._

"_What?" he asked concerned. _

"_Ram it?" she simply said "Do you really think that we have an off chance to damage that giant ass ship with a tug boat that seems to be made of tin foil?" She didn't know much about …well anything, but she had been in enough car accidents to know something about physics. _

"_I thought it was a good idea." he defended his ego._

_She hit him in the chest with a free hand. "Really?" She laughed "That's the same as saying ' oh I hear that there are these skin patches that protect against the sun's death rays and it'll brain wash you and use your body for it's evil bidding but at least you don't need to use sun block anymore.'"_

_He dropped his jaw in awe that curled into a smile. He remembered why he almost never traveled alone, to keep himself in perspective. He grabbed her head and kissed the top of it._

"_That's why I keep you around Abbi." he gripped her free hand still keeping low. "Now come on."_

* * *

><p><em>AN- Ola! Okay so I lied, the spark for this story is back …. Woo!_

_Anyways I'm still working on Can't face the Stars so don't worry, my editor is all sick and off having a life and whatnots. So yeah enjoy! Do what you do and please REVIEW._


	12. Chapter 11

~Things Abigail loves: Harvest moon's and Nerf guns~

Using whatever cover the stacks of equipments and supplies around the hangar provided, they made their way stealthily towards the massive ship. Ducking behind a container, Abigail watched as another party of shiners entered the hangar through an entrance in the far wall. The silver eyed humanoids were escorting a floating platform, which carried a dozen slim matt-black cylinders.

"Fuel cells," The Doctor whispered in Abigail's ear slightly spooking her. "Once they load those, the ship will be all set to go."

Their best chance of getting aboard the ship was an open access hatch in the ships starboard bow. But sadly one muscular shiner was patrolling the area around the entrance diligently. As Abigail wondered how many patches they had to go through before 'Buffy' there was converted, the guard turned and began striding purposefully towards their current hiding place.

"Abby…" the Doctor said through gritted teeth and lead her hand to the device in her other hand.

"Oh.. Right." she grasped it firmly and popped out in front of the shiner. "Sorry about this." she apologized as she fired a charge of antidote. As it hit the shiner square in his boxed chest, his silver eyes widened momentarily in shock then faded to a dark brown color as it slumped to the floor.

"Nice shot, more or less." The Doctor said as he grabbed hold of the humanoids massive upper body as best as he could with a huff.

"Oh he's a biggin'." the Doctor strained as he pulled.

Picking up the shiners heavy limbs that were comparable to chiseled rocks, Abigail groaned as she tried to lessen the weight for the Doctors behalf. " I sure know how to pick em huh?" she joked and shared a smile with the Doctor.

As Abigail and the Doctor hurriedly drug the body out of sight near the wall of ship, which was thankfully out of view. The Doctor spotted two gigantic machines that stood nearby the ship, each nearly twice the height of a man, with heavy steel mechanical limbs. The torso of each machine incorporated a harness and control panel - clearly meant to accommodate a human operator … or time lord.

"Robo-loaders," says the Doctor. "for handling the heavy stuff."

"And we couldn't have used that on the incredible hulk over there, why?" Abigail questioned in a very innocently fake voice.

"Those fists should do some real damage." He looked at Abigail for 'damage approval'. For a moment she tilted her head off to the side looking at the loader and then back at the ship.

"Eh, possibly…" she assumed and with that she gave him a thumbs up when she saw how desperate he was to destroy something.

The Doctor clapped his hands together rubbing them together furiously. " Good enough for me." he then snuck over to the loader and clamored up into the first machine, secured its harness and grasped the twin control levers. With a hiss and clunk, the metal giant took heavy metallic steps away from the wall.

"Wait there Abby!" The Doctor shouted. "I mean it this time!" Stomping towards the ship.

"Oh sure and have all the fun." Abigail crossed her arms giggling to herself.

The Doctor wasn't close enough to the ship enough when a volley of bright red blasted the side of the loader.

"Doctor!" Abigail yelled covering her mouth horrified as a group of shiners emerged from the haul of the ship striking the Doctor's location with a hail of laser fire.

The Doctor urged the damaged machine onwards, but as a third wave fired, cutting off its mechanical legs, it crashed to the floor. The shiners surrounding the flames perfectly silhouetting shadows across the hangar flooring.

Abigail's heart stopped dead, slowly blinking made the moment seem unreal. Her eyes burned as she looked on as the shiners shift through the wreckage of broken metal until they retrieved a long brown coat that had been scraped and torn, and with the horrid sight Abigail turned away gasping and slumping to the floor behind a container.

"The man is dead, find the girl and convert her, she is part of the finders plans." One of the shiners said tossing the coat as if it were trash.

Suddenly Abigail opened her eyes in a dash as if something lit a spark in her brain, as if something so unreal and real converged and unleashed a power making her chest feel tight and her veins pulsating with adrenaline. Her mind racing a thousand times a second.

As tears dried from Abigail's stunning blue eyes, she gripped the device in her hands tightly and opened a hatch on the side of it pulling a grip load of wires out of it and twist tied a number of random ones together, it made a high pitched charging noise and a little green light flashed on the side of it. Closing the device Abigail stood up and her eyes locked onto the shiners who took notice to her immediately drawing their guns towards her in a threat.

She laughed silently at their attempt to intimidate her, "Really?, is that the best you have? A couple of guns and bad skin? Well I have this." she showed them the device that was clutched in her hands. "I pulled a few strings in it and now I have the sneaking suspicion that I didn't do it right." the device started to emit another high pitched screeching sound and she aimed it at the shiners.

"I have nothing else to lose, who wants to stick around to see what it does with me?"

Not even a second passed as all but one of the Shiners scampered away in fear, The only shiner to remain stared at her hard into her cold blue eyes.

"Well go on! Get the hell out of here!" Abigail yelled sternly at the lone shiner. "All of your buddies ran scared."

"Of course they have, they don't know what your capable of… Abigail Harris." he said in a cool tone. "They know what you are, where you began."

The Shiners low tones and stupidity were starting to get on Abigail's nerves. " So what you know my name, also I came from earth genius! I was born in Vegas and I know that the odds of you winning me over is slim to none." she continued to point the device at him.

The shiners face grew sad and worrisome. " You don't know do you?"

Abigail kept silent, she knew he wanted a rise out of her and she wasn't going to give in.

He began to laugh loudly at her expense, "You seriously don't know, the new world will ravish in the inspiration you will bring to our kind and will kill the.." his boasting was cut short as his eyes widened in shock and his body fell to the floor with a thunk.

"Damn, he had a big mouth." Abigail said to herself and sighed pressing a number of buttons on the device, catching herself in mid push, she stopped herself her face shrouded in worry when she realized.

"How did I know how to reconfigure this thing?" she said dropping it to the floor. She held out her hands and stepped back from the dormant device. A sudden pain struck through her mind as if it were separating her skull down the middle. Screaming, Abigail clenched her head tightly taking deep breaths in-between lucid screams.

As the sharp pain seemed to fade away, Abigail could hear nothing but the sound of air passing through her throat and ringing ears. She was laying on the cold floor, her hands tangled in her long messy hair. She stood up feeling a large bruise forming on her right hip, ignoring the small pains and remembering something of worth, she walked to the robo- loader that's now a pile of metallic rubble. Clearing her dry throat Abigail picked up the Doctor's coat. Placing her fingers delicately over the fabric feeling the stitches and the coats soft feel, she held it to her face and held it there for a long held out moment.

* * *

><p>AN- I'm just full of sad moments today huh? Anyways, lemme know how I'm doing and shoot me a quick Review or Pm! Plz? I have virtual brownies, with and without nuts. Also thank you to the story alerts and I really appreciate you guys for reading. Love, Snowy


	13. Chapter 12

~Things that Abigail Hates: Earl grey and abandonment~

She was alone… apart from the unconscious body of a former shiner laying only meters away, but he didn't count. Abigail felt more alone than she ever did in her whole life. Millions of miles and years away from home, she felt as if the fates had snipped her life-line clean away, and all that was left standing in the rubble was a lifeless corpse bent on tears.

Her head slightly pulsating from her anxiety levels slowly peaking and from the what she thought was a start of a mental breakdown from earlier.

Holding the coat out in front of her in realization that he's not coming back. Her breathing patterns accelerated, vision starting to blur and her knees gave out from under her.

She broke down… hard.

Abigail tried to hold back the tears and the screams but they came so naturally at the thought of him leaving her behind. The thought of his infectious smile, his ruffled brown hair that begged to be ran through with a comb, his eyes… oh his eyes.. they reminded Abigail of a raging fire and the first freeze of winter in perfect sync.

Thinking and sobbing hysterically were never a good combination for Abigail, things got lost and disorganized in the worse possible way. She began to think about how she was abandoned by her parents at such a young age. Remembering the day that the government stole her away from her neglectful and abusive parents, about how they didn't even try to fight for her. How they didn't strive to be better people for her. How her countless ex-boyfriends either ended up leaving her for another or beat her senseless at even the thought of her leaving them.

Was she just that kind of person, with the type of face that screamed, _'Care for me as much as you can then drop me like I'm hot, oh and be sure to crush all hope of a happy ending. Kay thanks bye.'_

She knew that it wasn't the Doctor's fault, but he took her here to this marvelous place and with hope of traveling amongst the stars with the man that she would obviously fell in love with, in a funny blue box.

Her tears began to stop falling and dry her skin, clearing her throat she looked around her surroundings and couldn't help but laugh silently. She was stuck on an alien spaceport in the middle of space somewhere near Saturn and probably going to see the planet earth vanish from space with her own eyes.

Before she could start another depressing thought a wail of a high pitched alarm filled the air, and bright green lights began to flash above each of the hangars exits. The entire host of the shiners and the service drones who were too busy scurrying around making sure the spacecraft took off smoothly to even notice a girl in a pile of broken steel. They began to vacate the area around the massive ship, quickly moving off to the exits of the hangar. Within less than a minute, the hangar was deserted besides Abigail and a lone ex-shiner.

The exit doors sealed simultaneously. Then it hit Abigail, _'this things about to take off.' _She eyed how big the thrusters were and how close she and the ex-shiner were next to them. _'thank god he's skinny.' _Slipping on the torn coat and using all of her body strength to drag the man from his underarms to take cover behind a large section of dented hull that had been left leaning against the hangar wall- the left ruminants of a recent repair. It included a small transparent section.

Through it she witnessed the fiery ignition of the ship's rocket engines. Even shielded she could feel the searing heat generated by the roaring thrusters.

The massive space -freighter moved slowly towards the opening hangar doors. A slip of glimmering starry sky shown through, mesmerizing Abigail, though all she wanted to think about was the Doctor, she couldn't help but think that the stars were calling to her. Letting her know that everything will be alright. Abigail shut her eyes tightly holding onto the safe feeling just a little more.

Suddenly Abigail snapped open her eyes at the sound of a bomb going off. Something dropped from the belly of the craft, into the inferno behind it. A small blue bubble. Abigail could just make out the familiar figure encapsulated within it.

Abigail's eyes widened and a large brimming with happiness smile crossed her face.

"Doctor?"

As the freighter approached the threshold of the hangar the Doctor made his way towards her though the fiery exhaust fumes like an angel. He was clutching a circular device along with his sonic screwdriver, which she guessed was generating the Glinda like bubble around him.

By the time he reached Abigail, the ship had cleared the hangar doors and eased into the open space beyond. As she emerged from behind the hull section, the Doctor deactivated his force field and gives her a broad grin holding the circular device in front of him.

"Compact field compressor, never leave home without one." he grinned and threw it behind him with a clunk. "Well that's taken care of!" he finally exclaimed.

Abigail slipped off the coat behind her and walked slowly up to the Doctor, she looked him up and down seriously, then firmly poking him in the chest from a far enough distance.

"Are you real?" she asked thinking her mind was playing tricks on her, eyelids quivering with unwanted tears.

"Of course I am, why would you think.." he stepped closer to her seeing her face more clearly. It was distraught and smelled of saline. "oh Abby." he said sadly quickly grasping her towards him, holding her tightly. As she immediately burst into tears he stroked her arms, leaning his cheek against her strawberry scented hair. Reasurring her with words like 'Your okay, I'm alright, everything'll be alright.' He couldn't stand to see her cry like this, it was breaking his hearts and felt all to familiar when he lost Rose.

'_Rose'_

_He hadn't thought about her in a while, the ugly memory must have suppressed it's self unconsciously. He remembered the sadness from sending her away, then the absolute hurt of how he lost her for good. Could he go though the same feelings again with Abigail?_

_After a moment Abigail broke the Doctor's hold and cleared her reddened cheeks of stray tears that didn't fall on the Doctor's suit. _

"_Sorry, I have something in my eye." she said clearly trying to salvage at least some of her 'badass' points. "It's just with carrying that stupid lug over here I got space dust in my eye and it felt like somebody was stabbing me in the eye." _

"_Understandable, space dust gets in the weirdest places on me." he joked with a sweet smile, pushing the hair out of her face and outlining her jaw line with his large hands. "You alright?" _

"_Yeah, I'm okay." she said smiling away just so happy that he came back for her. "Oh!" she smacked him in the chest and pointed frantically towards the closed hangar doors. "The patches! Oh de beda Earth! And the the invasion!" Clearly English was not her favorite subject in school._

"_Your lucky I speak gibberish," he rubbed his chest short on breath. "I wasn't on board long, but long enough to make a few minor technical adjustments."_

_He reached into his suit pocket, pulling out a fist full of tangled wiring. _

"_Knocked out the coolant system. Without these, it won't be able to keep proper temperature as it re-enters the planets atmosphere. They'll all burn up. Bye- bye Second Skin patches."_

"_Doctor! You're a flipping genius!" she squealed jumping into the Doctor's arms. This certain embrace felt painfully familiar to the Doctor again, memories of Rose filled his head and flooded the gates. Not that he didn't enjoy Abigail's joyful embrace but all he wanted to do was run, for both of them. _

Abigail sensed something was wrong and tried to break his hold on her. He kept a tight hold on her.

"Doctor?" Abigail asked with heightened anxiety levels. "What's wrong?"

"Abigail? You trust me right?" he asked whispering into her ear.

"Of course I do, what brought this on? Are you alright?"

"No Abby, do you absolutely trust me to know what's best?" he slowly pulled away from her to hold her head with his thumbs and forefingers.

Drinking in this unknown sad expression, Abigail swallowed her breath, nervously. " Doctor?"

* * *

><p><em>AN- Yup, that just happened._

_Plz Review I know I have a grip full of silent readers and I respect that and love you for it, but please find it in your hearts to send a quick review. I have no idea how I'm doing and need feedback. Love, Snowy_


	14. Chapter 13

~Things Abigail hates: Lame vampire movies and Asparagus~

Through heavy eyes, Abigail's slowly fluttered open to the sun beaming through her window. She groaned rubbing her tired eyes, moaning " Ugh stupid sun," she grabbed her blanket and covered her face. "Why ya gotta be all up in my face?"

Laying there in the comfort of her white striped comforter and her hot pink fluff pillows, Abigail's mind slipped back into her odd dream.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" the tall man in a pin striped suit exclaimed still holding her face with his fingers. _

"_B-But I don't understand… " She wondered , her head feeling excessively full. _

"_Abbi, I know I promised to show you the Protostars, and I was going to take you to whole other worlds through out time and space, but there are some promises I just can't keep." he closed his eyes holding that moment for himself. "I can't promise myself enough to keep you safe."_

"_But that doesn't make any sense, please don't say things like that." Abigail tried to convince him otherwise. _

" _You were brilliant Abby, I hope that's something you don't - " _

_Her mind felt light but ached in pain as if it were splitting down the middle. _

Abigail's mind flashed to the man's face, eyes like ice and fire. Through those eyes she didn't feel alone, so much that Abigail jolted up as if someone was watching her. Looking around she couldn't help but notice a weird air about the small room, it oddly felt lonely and over crowded at the same time.

She fell back onto her pillows and laid their with only herself. Sadly…

~Bzzz Bzzz~

Groaning Abigail rolled out of bed and matted down her bed head, grabbing her black rimmed glasses she made her way through the hall. Letting her arms dangle to her sides like a zombie. Stopping midway through the hall she stopped and looked down at her lower half. She was wearing her blue jeans, she laughed lightly. "Oh gawd, I slept in my jeans." she shook her head taking a few more steps then stopped again. "What did I do last night?" she seriously contemplated. Her head feeling a bit achy thinking about it.

~BzzzzzzBzzzzzz~

"Jezz impatient much?" she yelled down the hall intentionally. The apartment was a small one bedroom one bath right out side of down town London. The building was comparable to an old brownstone, and the walls weren't exactly padded very well.

Opening the door carefully she eyed a short brown haired man and a tall woman in jet black high heels. They both wore slim black suits and wore emotionless faces. It was freaking Abigail out.

"Yes?" Abigail answered.

"Abigail Harris?" the woman asked plainly.

"Yes, what's up?" Abigail answered in her usual American attitude.

"We are here to inform you that a Mister Xander Pearson has been arrested late last night for being seen walking around this complex wielding a large kitchen knife." the woman read off of a paper in a black folder then snapped it shut, looking to her for conformation.

"Uh .. Okay.." Abigail raised an eyebrow at her, "Good to know that London's finest have caught the crazed man."

"Miss Harris," the man interjected. "He was stating that you were is girlfriend and saying that you would pay bail for him, we tried calling you last night when it occurred and this morning but you didn't-"

"Me? Set bail for him?" Abigail laughed crossing her arms annoyed at the thought that he expected her to do anything for him at this point. " No, I don't think I will and if you don't mind telling him that, we haven't been together for three weeks, that would be great."

"Alright Miss Harris, We'll be sure to let him know your sentiments." The woman dashed down a memo in her folder.

"What time is it?" Abigail asked as she wrote.

"We called you around -" the man pointed to the woman who was looking through her folder.

"No, I mean right now?" she corrected him, rubbing her temples in annoyance.

"Ten-thirty four." the man answered with a small smile.

"Really? I'm going to be late!" she looked back at her television set that flashed 12:00 over and over. _Why did I look at that stupid thing?_ she thought and ran her fingers through her hair hurriedly.

"But Miss Harris, we also have a few questions if you don't mind answering?" The man asked.

"Fine- fine, come in, while I get ready for work." she opened the door wide and they stepped in, Abigail rushed past them and grabbed her clean scrubs from the laundry rack, running to her room.

"Miss Harris, you are on a work visa, correct?" the woman yelled to the room down the hall. Feeling out of place in a cramped messy flat.

"Yeah, for physical therapy assistant at the hospital downtown, and Massage therapy in my own practice." She stated rolling her eyes slipping off her lime green tank top and slipping on her pink long sleeve then the dark brown scrub shirt and pant combo. "I have my license's and permits all in a row, I'm sure its in my 'files' somewhere." she air quoted but then realized that they couldn't see her hand movements.

"And you enjoy living in London?" the man asked with his hands behind his back looking at Abigail's endless collection of comic books and records on the shelf.

"Sure," Abigail peeked her head around the doorframe, brushing back her hair into a messy bun. "Right up until official's show up at my door asking me random questions." she turned back into the room frantically searching for her shoes. "Is this lovely story ending soon? I'm late for work." she slipped on her sneaks and rummaged through her gauges for a matching pair of hot pink spirally tribal's

"Miss Harris, the future Prime Minister, Mr. Saxon. In attempt to increase sales and the country's population is willing to offer, if elected, to all person's with a current work visa, six month or higher, a temporary green card to live here as long as you'd like." The man dug into his coat pocket and retrieved a silver card and placed it on her kitchen counter.

"Really?" Abigail asked in disbelief, her glasses on the tip of her nose. "He really wants to win… I could respect that." she quickly eye lined her upper and under lids with liquid liner pushing up her glasses with her knuckle..

"I've left a card on your counter, if you are interested and we hope that we can count on your vote for Mr. Saxon." The man said and grabbed the door handle just as Abigail turned the corner and slung her long strapped purse over her shoulder.

"Yeah thanks a lot this has been fun." Abigail barely listening to him and rushed him and the woman out of her apartment.

"Have a nice day Miss Harris. We hope we haven't kept you." The woman said with a white brimming fake smile holding the black folder to her chest.

"Well you know what they say, 'Don't have to go home but you can't stay here.'" she laughed closing the door and locking it behind her.

"Well… see ya.." She awkwardly waved goodbye and ran off down the stairs, past the mail box to the left and a blue box that stood in the playground area of the complex. Towards a bus that she hoped to god was still there.

* * *

><p>AN- Yup, that just happened too…

We found out a bit more about Abby, it's more exiting than it seems trust me.

Please review! I love reading them!

Btw- **Sashaxh-I hope this chapter answers your question, but my immediate answer when I read your review was- " Something he shouldn't be doing!"**


End file.
